Kitsune no Oukoku A Dream of Phantasmic Bliss
by deign12
Summary: under the guise of Fanfic but I just want to share with you guys my latest project


**July 29th, Saturday, 8:00AM.**

It was a very bright morning, filled with the chirping of birds among the trees and the scent of the early morning dew. It was perfect for outdoor activities like playing sports, fishing, exercising and the others which I have forgotten to mention. I also have an outdoor activity but this one is different from the rest of the people here.

Bang! Bang!

*Clang!*

The sound of gunshots and falling bullet casings echoed throughout the estate owned by my family. I was busy practicing my marksmanship in the backyard, which I converted into a target range. To be honest, the backyard was large. No, large is an understatement. It was as big as a football field in length and width. How my parents were able to fit this large of a backyard into the estate was a mystery.

I aimed down the sight of my trusted pistol, a custom modified Heckler and Koch USP.45. It was handed down to me by my father, who mysteriously disappeared to God-knows-where, who was a gun enthusiast. In fact, the entire basement was dedicated to the storage of all kinds of firearms, even ones deemed illegal by law. I was taught the way to shoot a gun by my father when I was 10 and through constant practice and training, I was able to perfect my skills. This USP is different in a way such that I can choose the firing mode to either fully - automatic, semi-automatic or 2-round burst. Either way, the bullet has decent stopping power and the gun itself is stable. I also have the extended magazine option on this weapon, which brings the ammo count from 15 to 25, which means longer time to shoot and more bullets to shoot with. It's considered a good point to bring extra ammo since it might come in handy in dangerous situations.

I also have my silver plated Desert Eagle .50AE. It was the only gun that I grew fond of when I was practicing. It's the most powerful pistol ever created. It's also made by the Israeli IMI company and it uses .50AE bullets. The stopping and penetrating power are both top-class but the recoil is HUGE! It's like being pushed back by a car moving at 2mph. And it also hurts my wrist when I fire it so I only use this weapon occasionally or when the enemy has lots and lots of protection like behind cover or bulletproof vests.

As I looked down the sight, I aimed at my wooden target with aggression. It was said that if I didn't show any aggressiveness during any fight, there was a chance that I'd be dragged longer into the fight, so I had to practice effective showing of aggression to scare away potential enemies. I slowed down my breathing as my finger touched the trigger. I concentrated on steadying my hands for accuracy and maintaining position. It's perfect. I can't miss it now. A miss now could hurt my pride as the best marksman in the world or at least, in the vicinity.

A few seconds later, I pressed the trigger and a gunshot rang out. As the bullet travelled, I smiled. I knew it will never miss. Two seconds later, a faint sound echoed back to me. The target was hit and I checked through my binoculars to see if I hit it. To my satisfaction, I hit the target on the head. If it were a real person, which I hope I never have to use violence against, it would be a 'through and through' *.

Putting the safety catch back on my gun, I put it back in the holster on my pants. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hiroshi Shiroikumo. I am already 17 years old, turning 18 this Monday. I'm already a senior high school student in a prestigious school named Shiroikumo Academy, in honor of the Shiroikumo family. It was a school built by my parents in honor of the town that they lived in for most of their married lives. My mother set the plans and drew the blueprints while my father put the money and good contractors to make it happen. In just 4 months, with the help of the hardworking contractors, the school was built.

It was the first all-girls school in the town, since there were so many private all-boys school in town. The only co-ed school was old and rundown so my mother envisioned this school, which was supposed to be state-of-the-art in all aspects. When my parents said it, I was thought that it's going to be a joke but to my shock, they did manage to make it as such. I was so surprised! How on earth did my parents have so much money?

In a few years, the new school became the most influential school in the region and the school population boomed. In the first year since it was established, it had 49 students, including me. After 2 years, the population became 4,156. The next year, I lost count since there were too many names on the school list. That's how influence helps in finance, especially when the rumors that I was heading the school after my parents disappeared. The population suddenly boomed and students flocked to the school. Of course, most of them were girls but there was one exception. His name is Haru Sakuranbo. He's my best friend ever since high school and we've been in good and bad situations together. We always play pranks on other girls but it's always Haru that gets caught. And there's this girl that always chases after him. I forgot the name...never mind.

My life was going so well. I was happy with my relationship with my parents. I had lot of friends which I considered dear to me. It made me feel so...alive. I thought that it would continue forever but it wasn't meant to be.

God... I feel so melancholic now, trying to remember the past. I find it quite odd though. I still remember how to hold a gun and remember everything from 13 but I don't have any recollection of any time before I turned 13. Nevertheless, I mustn't allow this to let me down. It's in the past so I have to forget about it.

"Hiroshi..." A cute, female voice called out to me from behind. I turned around to see my sister, Ami. She's 17 years old like me but she has the mentality of a wise adult. She has crystal blue hair, yellow eyes and a gorgeous body. Her wais is so slim and her chest is... err...you know...it's hard to explain. It's not small nor is it too big... Ah...the cruelty of genes... She looks so godly that it's hard to believe she's my sister... Many guys would be jealous of me.

Why do I feel so uneasy about it? Somehow, something doesn't feel right...

"It's time for breakfast." She smiled at me so brightly that I felt something weird for a moment. I feel like I wanna tease her a bit. I'm sorry Ami but I'm gonna play with you for a while

"But first, I want to have a sparring match with you." I chuckled lightly, while I was reaching out with my hand..

"Hmmm..." She tilted her head slightly in thought. I knew it by force of habit. If she thought of something very interesting in her head, she would tilt her head. Else, she would blurt out whatever her mind thinks. I think it's quite a good thing, since I can make her suddenly spill her inner thoughts.

"Well?"

"I'll do it!" She replied enthusiastically. Something's wrong..."But let's make it a bit more interesting."

I've got a bad feeling about this...

'

"What do you have in mind?"

She smiled a bit and immediately responded, with a pointing gesture, "Whoever loses will follow whatever the winner says!"

"Jeez, I already know what you're gonna let me do." I cried out in mock agony.

"..."

A moment of awkwardness rose between us. Everytime we always have a spar, I get this feeling that if I lose, I will lose something very important to me. Besides, I already knew that she liked me. How did I know?

I mean, she would always wake me up when I can wake up by myself. She always cooks food for me, although I can cook better than her. Whatever she cooks turns into charcoal, which isn't edible either.

On a side note, at least it's good for making fires when I'm training by myself. In all aspects, she can be a perfect wife since she can do chores, speak politely and dress elegantly. Though she constantly points out to me that I will be her future husband, which I consider to be a near impossible event, I'm gonna be stuck doing all the cooking if that happens.

She's too clingy to me whenever I go out with her for something, like an errand or a favor; it ends up on a slightly harmful note. Why? Every girl that gets close to me gets mercilessly beaten down by my sister. Poor girls. I don't even know why they were beat up by her. But I learned one thing. Love hurts...and so does jealousy. She's getting a bit too overboard. Meh. A bit of affection can't hurt, can it?

"Did you just say something rude?"

"..."

What...

How did she know what I was thinking? Man, she's sharp...

"I won't forgive you! Prepare to be my slave for the day!" She readied her katana against me, gripping the handle. It was authentic because I could see the fine handiwork of the blacksmith that forged the blade. But somehow, that blade isn't normal. I always get the feeling that there's something weird about it...

Meh...I'll just ignore it and concentrate on sparring with her.

"Hmph" I snorted proudly. "As if you can beat me..."

I've always been proud of my hybrid fighting style combining ranged and melee weapons to fight my opponent. Nobody has ever beaten me ever since I started using it. But then again, I'm not taking it seriously though...unless it's in a life or death situation.

I placed my hands on the handles of my two kodachi as I prepared to duel with her. I'm prepared to go all out...even if it's just a spar.

I WILL NEVER LOSE TO ANYONE!

The atmosphere suddenly grew tense and silence began to linger around the two of us. As they say, it's the calm before the storm

The chirp of the birds started our sparring match and the sound of clashing blades echoed throughout the morning air.

**9:30AM**

"You're so mean!" moaned a battered and bruised Ami. Her kimono is covered with dust and her skin is full of scratches. They didn't manage to draw blood since it's only a superficial wound but it still hurts getting them, especially when there's a lot inflicted on you. Her hair is disheveled and her eyes teary from the loss. I told her to go all out against me but she never listens. Sigh...when will I ever have a decent fight?

"It's not my fault that my chastity is on the line."

"But still..." She suddenly puffed her cheeks out and crossed her eyebrows slightly. I turned around and looked at her face. I suddenly froze in my paces as I discovered how my sister looked so cute when she's angry.

Oh god, I'm weak against cute things. I don't know why but there's something in my DNA that makes me weak against them. I hate it so much that I really, REALLY want to remove it from my genetic code. Every time I find something very cute, my nose starts bleeding for no reason.

I felt something warm well up inside my nose...

It's gonna start...

I must take action to prevent it.

"Ami, look..." I started to bargain. "I promise to do anything with you, as long as it's not embarrassing or degrading. Is that alright?"

I'm almost nearing my patience break...

"Hmmmm..." She pondered while smiling widely.

She's evil. She knows of my condition and she's torturing me... I'll pay her back in full... My nosebleed is almost there. God, Ami, why are you so cruel to me? T_T

"Just treat me to a parfait at the cafe near the train station and we'll call it even."

She skipped ahead of me while humming happily. She's pretty happy when she gets what she wants. Whew! Disaster prevented! Thank god!

"Fine. Let's just go out for breakfast. One that's NOT burnt. My treat."

My wallet will get burned, I know it. My savings... *sniffle*

**11AM**

After an uneventful breakfast, I passed by the door to grab the newspapers and the mail. Near the newspapers, I found my mail. Most of them were love letters so I just ignored them. What piqued my interest was the last letter in the bunch. It was addressed to me and the sender was...

What...

I don't believe it...

It's from my long-lost father...

How did I know?

The envelope read:

**Shiro-kun, Hiroshi**

**2012, Mount Oka, Shiroikumo Island**

**June 29, 20xx**

Only my father would play with the Shiroikumo name. In fact, he would always use this when we're at a family gathering but he also tends to use it on his business meeting when he was the head of the Shiroikumo family. Now that he disappeared, the leadership was passed on to me, being the son of my father.

Nevertheless, I never expected him to write me a letter. So old-school, which meant that it was somethng specifically for me. It's also a habit of his to send letters to me when he's away somewhere so I really know this letter is authentic. Although he's tech-savvy, he still writes letters. Heh...

I quickly called Ami to the living room and I hurriedly opened the envelope. Inside was a letter. I held the letter in my hands and read the letter aloud.

_To my dear son Hiroshi,_

_I wrote this letter to you because I was worried that you might have grown to be a unrighteous man but I was wrong. From the looks of your everyday life, I see that you're getting along well with your sister. When we adopted her, I thought you would reject her but I was wrong as well. Forgive me for doubting you so much but you grew up without your parents for the last 5 years that I started to get worried. Regarding our disappearance, it wasn't a disappearance but merely a new 'business excursion' that I wanted to explore upon. So we're sorry for suddenly leaving you when you were 13 and we're wrapping things up here so we can see you as soon as we can. I can't disclose where we are since it would break out to the press and it will bring an inconvenience to you._

_About your future, we have already selected seven fiancées to be your wives-to-be in the future. I'm sure you're gonna be delighted to hear from it, with what we've seen with your treatment of your sister. I've also taken the liberty to test them in combat and they wonderfully passed. Even in the fidelity test, not the virginity test that you might be thinking of, where they were subjected to cheating on you, they all passed with flying colors. Most of them are in your debt so I didn't expect them to agree so easily. Hahahaha! _

_We know what happened with your last girlfriend and we're sorry. Please give your fiancées a chance. We know that you've had a bad experience but please put that behind you. As they say, "Love knows no bounds!". Try your best to love them with all your heart!_

_I am heading a new Shiroikumo family venture so you are expected to succeed the other Shiroikumo family enterprise. I also entrust to you everything that I own including the wine cellar and the gun room at the basement. We look forward to seeing you again, our dear son._

_From your beloved parents_

_P.S. Enclosed inside the letter is the keycard to the wine cellar and Ami's marriage certificate to you._

_P.S.S. Looks like there's been a change of plans. We're gonna take a little while longer to get back..._

_P.P.S.S. Your fiancées are on their way so welcome them warmly._

_P.P.S.S.S. They have their marriage certificates with them so welcome them as your wives!_

_P.P.P.S.S.S. I'm sorry for the many additions. Many things happened so fast that I need to update the letter ever so often._

You...stupid father! You left me to fend for myself with Ami being unable to cook! And you mean that you doubted my self-survival skills! How rude!

I have so many questions and doubts that need answering! How can you see what I've been up to? And sorry, my ass! You've been gone for a long time and this is what I get? What kind of parents are you?

And you already married me to Ami and seven other women? How cruel! And how do you know about my traumatic experience about women? Something is definitely up!

I immediately tore up the letter and threw it in the trash bin. When I turned around, there was this being, whose eyes were shining as if she won something big from the lottery or something. I think it was the fact that my father forced me to marry her, which was a dream come true...for her. Now I have another thing to watch out for. -.-

"Father!" She cried out happily, her eyes wet with tears of joy. "Thank you for accepting my love for Hiroshi!"

"..."

...she's crazy.

Wait a minute...I forgot to realize something. Hmmm... I know there's something lethal in the letter. Let me think...

**About your future, we have already selected seven fiancèes to be your wives-to-be in the future.**

The line echoed throughout my mind as I started to piece together the scenario in my mind. Mind you, it's not pretty, not one bit.

As I was about to realize that something is wrong...

"Oh shi-"

*crash*

The sound of breaking windows and shattering glass echoed throughout the mostly empty living room, startling Ami from her daydream and alerting me to ready my weapons. The one who breached my windows landed in front of me. The unknown figure stood up, holding a weapon. I was about to unsheath one of my sword but I decided otherwise. Besides, the figure isn't attacking me so I don't have any reason to attack it, unless it has a purpose of being here.

As the intruder stood in front of me, I asked "Who are you?"

The intruder removed her shawl, making me see her face.

…what….

Hell, a non-human human...

It was somehow like a human/fox hybrid...

Absurd! I tell you, absurd!

Her hair was a golden yellow color and long enough to reach her waist. Her eyes were crimson red in color, similar to rubies. She also wore expensive-looking, human clothes. Her dress seemed to be made of silk and it only extended up to the middle of her thighs. The colors of her dress were so dazzling but I couldn't help but gaze at her so intently. To finish her look, she had two fox ears and a beautiful tiara made up of platinum. On her back, she had fox tails, not just one but nine! It's impossible! But what really caught my attention was what she was carrying in her hands. It was wrapped in black cloth. Its size was like that of a spear so I'm guessing it's a weapon.

"Good morning, Hiroshi-sama." She greeted me while doing a curtsy. This lady is polite! I might like her! I hope she's not like Ami...

"..."

Why do I feel a deathly glance from behind me? I think it's Ami but I will not mind her.

"Errr...who are you?"

"My name is Sakura Konayuki. I am pleased to meet you."

She's beautiful, though she's not human. *sigh* I wish she was human...but still, damn... she's too beautiful!

"Uhm, pleasure to m-meet you as well..." I barely managed to construct a sentence because I was awestruck.

Then again, maybe it's just Ami getting angry from behind. Her gaze is so painful...it's like a laser being zapped behind me. It's creeping me out.

"Ummmm..." Sakura asked meekly, "If isn't too much to ask of a favor..."

"Grrrrr..." I can hear someone growling behind me in frustration. Serves you right for taking advantage of my weakness earlier!

"Sure, as long as it's reasonable."

"Kyaaa~"

With my response, she let out a cute squeal, which almost made me nosebleed. She's also a deadly weapon to me... I'd better be careful.

As I blushed heavily because of her unexpectedly cute reply, she started to fiddle around a small pouch...which kinda looks like a purse.

From it, I saw two papers, one was recent and the other one was somehow brownish, like antique paper.

By accident, she dropped the white paper, which I picked up.

The contents were of a great blow to me...why?

The contents were the marriage certificate that my DAMNED father signed on my behalf for her.

*glass shattering in my mind*

...my future is ruined.

As I stood in front of her, speechless, I hear the faint sound of sharpening blades. Someone's been sharpening behind my back. I wonder who could that be.

"Umm...can you please read these lines for me?" She passed me the old note to me.

The text is slightly blotted but it's still readable but the language used is slightly...hard to understand.

I coughed up a bit as I prepared myself to recite the short passage.

_**"Spring(**__**春**__**), Summer(**__**夏**__**), Autumn(**__**秋**__**), Winter(**__**冬**__**),**_

_**In the name of the great Being and of the seasons of life,**_

_**I summon thy servant!"**_

God, that was embarassing...

Suddenly...

*whoosh*

A small portal appeared before me, the size that of a doorknob.

The inside looked like the vast depths of outer space, complete with stars, galaxies and cosmic dust floating about. It's so cool!

"Woah..."

The hole suddenly grew larger as I heard another sound from the other side .

When I looked behind it, Sakura was gone.

"Odd...where did she disappear to?"

When I returned to my side of the portal...

All of a sudden...

She came from inside the portal and she...

*chu*

Kissed me on the lips. Her soft lips pressed against mine as her scent wafted to my sense of smell. It slightly reminds me of the blooming of the cherry blossoms every spring.

I feel warm inside as I felt my blush on my face explode to full scarlet. This is so embarassing...wait...I feel something itchy...

"GUAH!" The itching sensation suddenly turned into an electrifying one... Wah! It hurts! Make it stop! T_T

A few seconds of pain and finally, the sensation stopped.

"Hah..." I panted as it felt so tingly inside...I am not a masochist but somehow, the electricity made my nerves slightly sensitive.

I fell to my knees as I felt my energy drain from inside me. Why do I feel so damn tired now?

"Finally, the ritual is complete..." Sakura managed to mutter before falling unconscious, landing on my lap...

Jeez, another pain...why do I feel killing intent so close to me?

*crackle* I hear crackling sounds from behind me.

"I just had to see it... I just had to see it..." Ami was behind me, holding an active taser. Her eyes are lifeless and she seemed to want to kill me because she just saw me got kissed.

"AMI! Snap out of it!" I am so freaked out. This is the only time I'm very much afraid of her.

"I am so jealous..." Her reply is so cold that it's almost likely I won't be able to snap her out of it.

"Wait! It's not my fault!"

"Don't worry~" She held up the taser in front of her...I'm dead... "It won't hurt a bit~"

OUCH! 500 volts of electricity passed through my body, sending wave after wave of electrical impulses to my brain. I was already so weak that I was nearing unconsciousness but this sent me over the edge.

The only thing I remembered was Ami talking to herself about keeping me for herself...

Women...are...weird...creatures...ughhhh...

**3:00PM**

"Ugh..." I groggily woke up late that afternoon. Thanks to all the commotion this morning, I missed lunch...

*grumble*

Now I'm so hungry...

"Oh..." I heard someone mutter from behind me.

My head feels light and my memory, hazy.

Last thing I remembered was falling unconscious because of Ami's taser, and I have no recent recollection of me ever getting dragged to my bed.

"Where am I?"


End file.
